Stats Tutor AU
by hunntea
Summary: A collection of tutor AU's to exaggerate how much Petra doesn't like to do her stats homework. Chapters unrelated.
1. Chapter 1

Petra groaned and put her head in her hands, covering her face. "I don't understand!" she exclaimed to her tutor. Because she wasn't doing so well in statistics, her parents sought out a tutor to help her get the material she was learning. She wasn't really into the idea at first, but she had to agree that a tutor was what she needed. So, when her parents found her one, she was a little relieved because at least somebody would help her understand all these numbers and stats symbols. However, what her parents didn't mention was that her tutor would show up every other weekend to help her. There goes most of her free days.

"And what don't you understand?" Levi asked. Levi was a year older than Petra, went to her high school, and was great when it came to anything math related. He was the one that was tutoring her. Though Petra didn't mind Levi, (he was an okay guy, he smelled nice, and was very good looking in her eyes. But that would never distract her) she hated how he would teach her. He just couldn't simplify things well.

"I don't understand any of it! It's already halfway through our first semester and I'm struggling. Shouldn't the material be easy in the beginning?" A rhetorical question, but Levi always had an answer.

"Yes. But I'm trying to explain it to you," he took Petra's homework and started marking her work lightly in pencil, "you see this?" Petra nodded. "Okay, well this is a Z-test for the mean. This is probably the first hypothesis test you learned. Correct?" She nodded again. "And how do we know that it's a Z-test?"

Petra leaned closer to Levi and squinted her eyes. "Uhm… because… you… said so?"

Levi sighed and tapped his pencil at what looked like a sideways 6. "This is sigma. We know it's a Z-test because sigma is known. And how else do we know that it's Z?"

She laid her head on Levi's shoulder. She could hear him mutter something along the lines of 'lazy girl', but she shrugged it's Levi and she expects those types of comments from him. "Because…" she trailed off again and began thinking about what Mr. Smith taught that day. "Because… it says… population standard deviation?"

Levi dropped his pencil, crossed his arms, and gave her a small smile. "Exactly."

Petra beamed and picked her head up from his shoulder and let out a small 'yes!' and extended her arm to give Levi a high five. He brought out his hand and swung, but purposely missed and slammed his hand on the desk instead, making sure not to slam it too hard. She jumped and looked down at her unfinished homework.

Levi tapped on her homework with his finger and wagged his other index finger at her, "No celebrating. Celebrating is for later, when you actually finish your work this time."


	2. Chapter 2

"So," Petra chimes as she scribbles more statistics nonsense on the paper in front of her, "winter break is coming up."

Levi looked up from his phone to look at the strawberry blonde he has been tutoring for almost the whole school year. She was still busy writing down equations or whatever he told her to write down a few minutes ago. He liked to give her busy work when her teacher didn't assign her a truck load of homework. His eyes traced back to his phone and he swiped right to unlock it. "Yes, it is."

The scratching from her pencil came to a halt. She brought her free hand up to connect with her chin as support to hold her head and turned it towards him, "So… do you plan on doing anything fun?"

He clicked his tongue and looked up at Petra's bedroom ceiling. His eyes then landed on her face. "For starters, I won't be tutoring you for two weeks. That's always fun," he teased. A fist lightly punched his arm.

"Not funny!" Petra told him. But it was kind of hard to tell that she _ _didn't__ think it was funny because she was smiling. He couldn't help but give her a small smile; hers was so contagious.

"You hit like a girl."

"I am a girl, genius," she retorted, sticking her tongue out in his direction.

He shrugged. Levi put down his phone and noticed that she was purposely distracting the both of them from her studies.

He leaned closer to her and snatched the paper that she was writing on not too long ago. His eyes scanned it. There were few mistakes and little errors. The only problem he could see was that she wasn't going out to four decimal places like he asked. She was only going to two decimal places. But besides that, he was impressed. She sure has gone far. He placed the paper back to its original spot and pointed at the first problem he gave her with his own pencil. "You're doing great. But I told you I wanted you to go out four decimal places for everything."

He heard her grunt. "But doesn't that seem excessive?"

"No number is excessive when it comes to stats."

She gave him an exaggerated sigh, but listened to him anyway.

After a few minutes of more stats, she dropped her pencil again.

This time, Levi didn't bother to look up from his phone. There was no way he was going to let this damn flappy bird hit those green pipes. "Keep working."

"I heard your birthday is on Christmas," she blurted out. She pretended she didn't hear his command to keep working. Her head turned towards him once again and she smirked.

His thumb stopped working and all you could hear after that was the bird hitting a green pipe. __89 again?__ He pushed that thought back and gave Petra a confused look. "Who told you that?"

Petra closed her eyes and kept that same smirk on her face. "A little birdy. So is it?"

Only one person popped up in his mind; that was Hange. __God, why can't people learn to keep their mouths shut?__ He cleared his throat and gave her a nod, "Yes, that is my birthday."

Her smirk turned into a full blown, toothy smile. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"It's not really that important," he tells her, "it usually gets pushed aside because of the holidays anyway."

He was half expecting her to frown and half expecting her to keep smiling. The latter was what was happening. "Why are you still smiling?" he asked. He was a little confused; usually people feel bad for him for having a birthday on a holiday.

"I was just thinking… what would you like for your birthday and Christmas?"

He grabbed the top of her head with one hand and laid his free hand on her work sheet. He turned her face towards her work sheet and repeatedly tapped the white piece of paper with his whole hand, "I want you to pass your stats mid-term."

She gave him a pseudo-mean look from the corner of her eyes. She grabbed the hand that was on her head and set it on his lap and picked up her pencil to finish her work.

"Anything for the birthday boy," she said under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Petra's busy adjusting her cat ears in her room. It's a little cliché and easy, she thinks, but tonight she's on candy duty, so she thought she might as well dress up a little bit for the trick-or-treaters. Her parents did not want to be on candy duty this year because last year someone came up to their door and blew an air horn into their face. They would rather not have a repeat of that. She doesn't mind, though. Along with her cat ears came a tail and a cat mask. She tries on the mask and frowns. "I have eyeliner for a reason," she says out loud to herself and tosses the mask on her bed. Going through her small make up bag, she finds her eyeliner and starts drawing whiskers on her face.

She hears her door swing open and doesn't jump or yelp or anything. "Dad, I know it's Halloween, but you haven't scared me since I was like twel—"she turns around, sees Levi, and stops her sentence. At this point she has only done one side of her face with whiskers.

"Hey," was all Levi let out. He shifted his feet and had his hands stuffed in his pockets. She's amused at first; she's never seen Levi look nervous. Maybe he was planning on telling her something important? Maybe he was here to tell her he couldn't tutor her for the upcoming math exam she was supposed to have because he didn't know the material that well?

She gave him a weird look, "Okay, first of all it's Halloween."

"Oh my goodness, how could I have known?" he said with mock disbelief, taking both hands out of his pockets and putting one over his chest. "Of course it is."

"Second of all, don't you have the day off? There's no tutoring today. Halloween's a holiday," she states.

Levi groans and steps to the left a little bit to let in a small girl, probably about the age of nine. She's dressed up as a purple witch, broom in one hand and an empty pillow case in another. "This is my sister. Her name's Isabel."

Petra shakes off her confused look and gives Isabel a toothy smile. She walks over to the little witch and crouches down to her at eye-level. "Hello, Isabel. I'm Petra. It's very nice to meet you!"

Isabel smiles back and takes a deep breath. "I'm Isabel and it's really nice to meet you and Halloween is my favorite!" she says in one go.

Petra and Isabel both look up when they hear Levi clear his throat. "Right, well, I have a favor to ask you," he says while looking at Petra's face. He notes that she's not done with her cat make-up. He kind of wants to go and finish it for her, but that would be inappropriate coming from him.

"And that favor is?" Petra says, while standing up straight.

He looks down to Isabel and nods his head as a signal for her to speak.

"Please take me trick-or-treating!" Isabel exclaims, raising one hand into the air.

Hey eyes widen a little, giving her a surprised look on her face. "Uhm," she says, and looks at Levi.

"Look," Levi starts, "I was wondering if you could take Isa—"

"I'm on candy duty," Petra tells them, "I won't be able to take you out tonight, cutie," she tells Isabel specifically as she gets to her level once again to look at her.

The look on Isabel's face almost breaks Petra's heart. She's never seen a child's eyes widen so quickly with tears. Petra sighs, and she looks back up at her lazy stats tutor. He's looking the other way, probably thinking about someone else who could take his sister out for Halloween. Petra extends her hand towards Levi. "Help me up," she says.

Levi grabs her hand with his own and helps her to her feet. "How about we do this: you can be on my candy duty while I take Isabel. Deal?"

He sighs in relief and gives a small smile to his little sister. "See? I told you that you'd go get some candy tonight."

"But mommy said—"

"We don't need to tell mom anything," he says quickly before Isabel could say anymore. But it's too late to hide anything else because he hears Petra gasp in an over exaggerated horror.

"You're so lazy you didn't want to take your own sister out?!" Petra lets out. "Did you even ask one of your friends before coming here?" She asked right after.

"Well, yeah, but everyone is 'busy', and I don't really like Halloween so—"

"I don't want to hear anymore," Petra says. To her, it sounded like he just didn't want to go out. "I'll take Isabel and you'll take my candy duty; that was settled already. But in exchange I want you to take me off campus on Monday," she tells him. Petra didn't have her own car so this was a great opportunity for her to actually get food she liked during her lunch. Plus, she was sure she and Levi had the same lunch.

"Deal," he says almost immediately. He really didn't want to go trick-or-treating with his sister.

Both teenagers kneel down to Isabel's height and explain the situation to her. Petra and Isabel would go trick-or-treating while her brother would stay at Petra's house to hand out candy for her. Isabel beams and pumps the hand holding the broom in the air.

Levi tells Isabel to go ahead in the living room while he talks to Petra. "Yes, sir!" she salutes, and runs out of the room.

"Thanks," he tells Petra, shooting her a side glance.

"No problem," she replies back, giving him a sweet smile. Levi feels Petra's fingers move on the back of his hand. "You can also let go of my hand now," she says coolly, trying to stop a small blush from crawling to her face.

He looks down and drops his hand. "My bad," he says. He wipes his palm on his pants and clears his throat again.

"It's cool." Her voice is a little shaky, she could tell. But hopefully he didn't notice. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to finish the rest of my whiskers so I can take your sister out."

Levi turns to the door and starts to walk out before he feels a tap on his shoulder. "Yes?"

"I feel like… Taco Bell on Monday. Don't you?"


End file.
